I'll Never Break Your Heart
by TarnishedStar18
Summary: lovers from different worlds unite at the most tragic time


*GINNY*  
  
It was a miserable evening in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The wind crashed against the school sending sheets of rain against the windows of the ancient castle. What was even more unhappy though, was the commotion going on inside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry with disbelief in her eyes while she forced the tears back.  
  
"Wha, What do you mean you're leaving me?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Virginia we've been through this! It's not working out, it never has been!"  
  
"But," Ginny choked on her sobs, "but we've been together for a year now, I thought things couldn't get any better!"  
  
"You were wrong Gin, and so was I. I should have never let it get this far, especially when I knew where my heart was calling me."  
  
A look of pure hatred replaced the sadness in Ginny's eye. "It's *her* isn't it? Cho finally gives you the time of day and you abandon the one who's loved you through all your years at this miserable school?" She paused. "Well fine, I don't need you. Get out of here."  
  
"Ginny I'm not leaving the roo-"  
  
She clenched her teeth. "*Get out now*" there was a sure sound of fury in her voice.  
  
Without a chance for Harry to respond she drew her wand and cried "FLIPENDO!"sending a shocked Harry out the door.  
  
Word spread rapidly about the messy breakup, and soon, it felt as though the whole school knew about it. Ginny was crushed, and refused to come out of her dormitory for days. Little did she know, there was someone pining for her like she longed for her normal life back.  
  
*DRACO*  
  
Draco was staring out the window, a look of wanting replacing the usual smirk. His daydreams were interrupted by Pansy approaching him.  
  
"Sucks about Ginny huh? I didn't even like her, but this makes me want to squash Potter more then ever." She punched a fist into her hand.  
  
Draco didn't answer.  
  
"Yo, Draco, anybody home?" She poked him hard in the right shoulder blade, to which he responded to.  
  
"What? Oh, Ginny? Mhmm a shame..." he muttered.  
  
Pansy took a hint, and left her friend for the time being.  
  
If only she knew how Draco really felt about the whole situation. The way he was enthralled that Ginny was alone. The way he was scared of what she might think of him. The way he'd loved Ginny Weasley all year and never had a chance to even try to show her. At that moment he jumped out of his leather chair, startling those around him, and raced out of the Slytherin common room. He had to win her over, seeing her day after day without him by her side tore at his heart and ate his insides. He had to find her.  
  
*GINNY*  
  
"Ginny, are you there?" there were several more knocks on the door. She had had enough of this. She didn't want to talk about it; she needed somewhere to go more peaceful.  
  
She burst out the door of the common room, and ran, unaware of where her legs were taking her. Her subconscious brought her down to the dungeons, a place she was very unfamiliar with. She stopped, and slid down a cold, stone wall, put her head in her lap, and cried out of pure frustration and hatred for those around her.  
  
She heard footsteps and jerked her head up "Who's there?"  
  
Out of the shadows crept none other then Draco Malfoy. "Shit" she thought. When she had been with Harry, she had thus included herself in the famous rivalry. Being Harry's girlfriend, she had to be on his side always, even though she had always felt attracted to the sense of evil Draco had about him. But now Draco didn't look as threatening as he tried to before. His face seemed almost sincere with concern...  
  
"...Are you ok?" He asked quietly.  
  
"O...yah, I'm ok" Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. Draco sat down next to her.  
  
"Here." He handed her a handkerchief, embroidered with the slytherin symbol. She took it, and merely sat staring at it.  
  
"This is it" thought Draco.  
  
"Ginny?" this took her by surprise, she had never heard him call her anything other then Weasley.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "Come with me." He reached out his hand for hers, and she took it. He led her outside of the school, to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Accio Broom" he whispered, and sure enough his Nimbus 2001 came on command.  
  
"Hop on." He whispered.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice slightly timid.  
  
"It's a surprise" he winked.  
  
They mounted the broom, and they were off into the night sky. He increased speed, causing her to have to clutch onto his waist tighter. He smiled.  
  
Within a few minutes, they had arrived at a small grassy hill. It seemed positively ordinary, and Ginny couldn't understand its significance.  
  
They dismounted and Draco motioned her to sit down. He leaned close to her ear. "Watch" he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, bright lights flashed across the sky. It was like a shower of shooting stars, only magical. The stars were brilliant shades of gold, blue, and pink, and lit up the sky, and shone on the flowers on the hill Ginny hadn't noticed before.  
  
"It's beautiful" she said in awe. "But why have you chosen to share this with me?"  
  
Draco looked down at his feet.  
  
"This array of colors happens once a month, and I often come to gaze at it to just get away. It was like an escape, somewhere to spill my feelings where no one was around, it was my secret."  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
"It reminded me of you. You have always been the beauty in my life, my secret...my escape from the world."  
  
He leaned in, and her lips met his. She had always known about love stories where there was a spark and fireworks, but never had she thought she'd feel it herself. A chill went down her spine, all the way to her toes, and the stars were no longer the only brilliant display she saw. That's when her mind overcame her heart, and she quickly pulled away.  
  
"I can't do this." She jumped up. "I don't even KNOW you. I knew Harry, I fell for him, and then he left me! How am I supposed to know you're not going to do the same?"  
  
Draco sighed sadly.  
  
"Virginia, I don't know a lot of things about my life. I don't know who I really am, and I don't know why I act the way I do, but the only thing I do know is the love that pierces my heart for you."  
  
Ginny began to tear.  
  
"I know! And now I understand how I've felt for you all these years too! But I can't do it! I can't put my heart on the line again! Especially not for you, you whom owns the majority of my affection. If you were to change your mind I don't know how I could go on."  
  
"Virgina, I know you're hurting, right now you feel like you could never love again. Now all I ask is for a chance to prove that I love you. You walked in you were so quick to judge, but honey, he's nothing like me I'll never break your heart, I swear I'll never make you cry, because I'd rather die, then live without you. I'll give you all of me, and Ginny, that's no lie. I promise, that as time goes by you will get to know me a little better, girl that's the way love goes. And I know your afraid to let your feelings show, and I understand, but girl it's time to let go I deserve a try Ginny, please, just once."  
  
"I just don't know Draco!" she sobbed  
  
He cupped her face with his hand and gazed deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Virginia Weasley, can you honestly say you don't feel the same longing for me?"  
  
With that, she kissed him like she had never kissed anyone in her life. She was in love, a passionate love most people only dream of. She had let all of her emotions out at once, and at last. Loving Draco was like being reborn, she had started anew, and she couldn't wait to see what was in store for her next.  
  
THE END 


End file.
